


Strangers

by justmarcialima



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Unsafe Sex, alternative universe, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Regina just got dumped and she decided to drown her sorrows in a bar.Fending off sleazy guys, she meets a gorgeous blonde woman.





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> So this fanfic is brought to you because of the music Strangers by Halsey and Lauren. 
> 
> I listened to it and the first couple that came to my mind was Swanqueen, even though I didn't actively ship the two at the time. 
> 
> Well, the ship grew on me and so this fanfic happened. I never wrote swanqueen before but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> If you do please leave comments and kudos because it encourages me to write more.

It all started during a melancholic friday night in a crowded pub with people that were much below Regina's standards. There were spilled peanuts on the bar and splashes of stale beer on the wood. Regina had no idea how she ended up there and how she was nursing a glass of red wine in a place like that. The truth was that she wasn't thinking when she entered the first bar she saw on the street after she met with Robin. Turned out his ex wife was pregnant with his child so he ought to do the right thing and go back to her, leaving Regina in the dust. She wasn't supposed to be surprised but she was. Everybody left her eventually, but she really thought Robin was the one to stay. Turned out she was wrong. And the worst thing is that she couldn't even blame him, because the only reason why he was doing that was because he was a good guy. Hence why she was sitting in that dingy place fending the sleazy drunk guys that thought they could hit on her just because she looked miserable and was alone. 

Maybe Regina should had stick to the bad guys she used to date. The men that were only good for a night and then she could move on. Maybe if she hadn't known what true love looked like she wouldn't be so miserable now sitting on a barstool while still wearing her fancy work clothes and her louboutins heels pressed against the sticky floor. She had just finished her third glass of wine when she was approached again. 

 

“Well, hello darling!” Came the slurred greeting behind her making Regina roll her eyes. “What a pretty thang like you are doing alone in a place like this?” His southern accent was heavy and his breath stank of cheap beer as she turned around to fend him off. The guy was huge and broad, built like a football player and was completely sloshed. She had the terrible thought that he wouldn't be deterred by anything she said. As she opened her mouth to at least try, she felt an arm around her shoulders coming from behind and stiffened, barely breathing in that second. 

 

“There you are. I looked everywhere for you.” The brunette exhaled relived as she heard the melodious voice of a woman. Glancing to her right she came close with the profile of a beautiful blonde woman, her fair hair cascading in luscious waves and framing her delicate face, with a cute nose and thin but very pink lips. As the woman looked at her she could see her eyes were forest green famed by thick and long lashes. Regina didn't understand why her heart quickened suddenly. The woman was smiling at her like she knew her for a long time and nodded as she looked forwards again to meet the man's eyes. “Sam, are you bothering my friend?” She asked sternly and Regina turned her gaze forward again so she could also look at the man. 

“No, no, Emma.” He said hastily. “I was just...”

“Harassing her endlessly?” The woman raised an eyebrow. “You're very drunk, go home before I smack you in the head.” The man gulped like he was afraid of the woman in front of him and nodded. 

“I'm sorry, Emma!” He muttered.

“It's not me you should be apologizing for.” She said and turned to Regina. 

“I'm sorry, miss.” He apologized and scurried out of there. 

“I apologize. Sam is an okay patron most of the time but he is incredibly clueless when he is drunk.” She said as she slid her arm off of Regina's shoulder and sat on the barstool next to her. Emma was wearing a white tank top, dark skinny jeans and black boots. She was also draped in a red leather jacket that looked well worn but cozy. As cozy as a leather jacket could look anyways. “I'm Emma by the way.” She said as she hailed the bartender to bring her a beer and to top of Regina's glass with red wine again. 

“Well I appreciate the help Emma, but I had everything under control.” Regina said as the bartender poured more wine for her. “I was also thinking of going home.” She pointed at the full glass of wine. Emma smiled. 

“Oh did you, now?” She mocked. “It looked like you were done fending off guys and ready to punch someone, I just didn't want you to go to jail. It's surely an awful place for someone as sophisticated as you.” She said as she eyed Regina from top to bottom. Giving a nod of appreciation she gulped down a bit of her beer. “You are also looking like you wanted to look miserable some more, hence the drink. No need to thank me for saving your ass.” 

Regina gasped, affronted, at the rudeness of the woman in front of her. 

“Excuse me, I didn't needed to be saved and I also don't look miserable.” Emma just raised her eyebrows. “I can take care of myself.” She said, decided not to dwell on the blatant lie that was her second previous statement. 

“I'm pretty sure you can.” Emma said sincerely. “I just thought you looked tired of all the guys bothering you tonight when you clearly don't want to be bothered.” She shrugged. “I should get out of your hair then since I am bothering you.” The blonde grabbed her bottle of beer and motioned to get out from her barstool when Regina gently grabbed her forearm, making Emma sit on the bench again. 

“You're not bothering me.” The brunette said with a sigh. “I'm just having a lousy day, I'm sorry. I'm usually much more amenable.” She said as she sipped on the glass of wine. 

“I can tell.” Emma smirked. “What's your name anyway? And do you want to talk about it? People say drunk conversations in bars are like therapy. I'm not a bartender but I can certainly try.” Regina chuckled. 

“I'm Regina.” She said quietly. “I just got dumped.” Regina merely muttered as she took a big sip from her drink. 

“Don't get me wrong, but you don't look like the type of woman who gets dumped.” Emma said. “I just saw you fend off a literal line of guys waiting for you.” 

Regina gave a dark chuckle. 

“Yeah well, tell that to my ex.” She sighed. “I was certain we would end up married someday in the near future. I can't even be mad at him for doing the right thing.” 

“How so?” Emma asked. Regina then explained to her the whole story of her relationship with Robin. How they knew each other from work and how a sentiment grew between them because his marriage was essentially done, how nothing never happened between them while he was still married because Robin was a very morally righteous person, how he had a little boy that loved Regina and her son, how he finally separated from his wife so they could be together and was starting the divorcing process when his ex wife discovered she was pregnant, how him and Regina still continued seeing each other for months before Robin's ex wife started to pressure him to go back home so the kid wouldn't grow up in a torn household, how Robin finally cracked and went back home because the unborn child was more important than his happiness.

“Well, Regina... Looks to me like you have every right to be angry.” Emma said with finality, while she gulped down the rest of her beer and gestured for another. 

“I can't be mad at him for being a good father, Emma.” Regina said as she sipped on her wine. 

“True but you can be mad at him for being a lousy boyfriend.” 

That made Regina laugh lightly.

“I guess you're right.” She said smiling while Emma smiled back. 

“I always am.” She said. “You know, you have a beautiful smile and you look more gorgeous than ever whenever you laugh. You should do it more often.” 

Regina blushed faintly and bit down on her plump bottom lip. She caught Emma's eyes drifting downwards to her lips. 

“Thank you.” She said lightly. 

“Anyways, he clearly doesn't deserve you. You should start having rebound sex with someone else to get over him. At least that's what I always do.” She winked and Regina blushed even more. She wasn't a prude, far from it, but talking about it so nonchalantly with someone she had just met made her blush like a schoolgirl. Nonetheless she raised an eyebrow. 

“And am I supposed to find that person here?” She motioned to the crowded bar, filled to the brim with sleazy guys. 

Emma pondered while she looked around. 

“You're right.” She shrugged. “This place is crawling with sleaze bags and drunks, your best bet in here would probably be me.” She stated simply and Regina almost choked on her wine, having decided to take a sip at the wrong time. The brunette woman coughed a few times, having her back being patted softly by a gentle Emma. 

“I'm not gay, Emma.” Regina managed to gasp out. She could few how hot her face was as she stared at Emma's face. The blonde was a bit flushed in her high cheekbones as well as she took the last sip of her beer. 

Emma shrugged.

“I'm not gay either.” She stated, then frowned. “Well, most of the time. I don't feel attracted by girls often, but I do consider myself bi.” 

Regina just stared at her, making her full on blush and look coy. 

“Sorry about the proposition.” She ran a hand through her silky hair. Regina followed the movement with her eyes. “I just saw you staring at me and jumped to conclusions, I'm sorry, I'll leave you now.” As Emma was getting up from the barstool for the second time in the night, Regina reached out and grabbed her wrist lightly again, making Emma sit down.

“I mean, I'm not opposed to it.” Regina simply stated and widened her eyes in shock. What was she doing?! She didn't do stuff like that, but she couldn't deny that she was very attracted by the blonde woman. “I was just surprised by your proposition, since I wasn't expecting it.” Regina said. “ Also... I've just never done that with a woman before.” She said the truth, willing her blush to go down. 

Emma smiled warmly at her. 

“Don't worry, I'll take good care of you.” Emma said as she reached out to cup Regina's jaw and caressed it lightly. The brunette instantly closed her eyes. 

“Oh God, don't say stuff like that.” She said groaning. Regina had no idea if it was in embarrassment or lust. Maybe a little bit of both. 

“Why not?” Emma asked. There was laughter in her voice and Regina opened her eyes to look at her. The blonde was smiling cheekily. Regina just shrugged. “So, you've never had any... girl on girl action at all?”

Regina rolled her eyes and blushed at the phrasing. What was happening to her that she was blushing so much today? That didn't happen! Not to her. She was Regina fucking Mills, dammit! 

“I've had some...action.” She rolled her eyes pointedly at the phrasing making Emma chuckle lightly. “I did some experimenting in college. Kissed a few girls and all but my whole experience having sex with a girl was during a threesome, also in college. I didn't even touched her bellow the waist.” She sighed. 

“That's okay, I've been told that I am an excellent teacher.” Emma winked saucily as she got up from the barstool and paid for their drinks. 

Regina grabbed her purse and peacoat before the two of them were weaving their way out of the crowded bar. The air was cold outside and it hit them in the face with reinvigorating energy. Emma turned around to her. 

“So your place or mine?” She asked smiling. 

Regina couldn't do this at her house. Henry was having a video game sleepover with his friends there and Mary Margaret and David were there to keep an eye on them as she went out with Robin. 

Emma must have misidentified her pensive frown for hesitance because she spoke softly later:

“You don't have to do this if you're in doubt, Regina. We can part ways now, no hard feelings.”

Regina smiled at the woman's sincerity and took a step forward cupping her face with both hands and kissing her softly. Regina could taste the beer on the woman's breath but it wasn't cheap beer like the one all the men that hit on her tonight were drinking. Emma's lips were soft and pliant and Regina realized she didn't miss the scratch that came with Robin's beard. 

“That's cute.” Regina said as they separated. “But I was just thinking of where to go. No second thoughts.” She smiled. “Let's go to your place, mine is crowded for the night.” Emma frowned. “Teenage boys and nosy family members.” She shrugged and Emma laughed. Without adding more, the blonde took hold of her hand and started leading Regina in the direction of her apartment. A few blocks later in enjoyable silence Emma started to tell her that she used to live with her fiancé, Killian, but they broke up a few months earlier because he started to drink again. Her ex was a marine veteran who lost his hand in combat because of a faulty grenade and started to drink to cope with it. He was sober when Emma met him but had a few relapses during their relationship. The last one was the final straw for Emma that sent him away to move back with his brother in Ireland. Last she heard of him, he was in rehab and trying to get sober. It was a bit implied that they could get back together if he did. 

They arrived at Emma's apartment quite soon, since she lived near by. Her apartment was clean and organized, maybe a little barren of decoration but it was nice. The blonde placed her keys on a table by the door and started to shed her red jacket since the apartment was warmer than the street. 

“Would you like to drink something?” She asked as they entered the apartment, stopping in the living room where Emma threw her jacket on the couch. 

“It depends on what you have.” Regina said as she peeled away her coat. 

“Probably bourbon and rum.” She said. 

“I'll take the bourbon.” Regina said and Emma smiled. 

“Great choice. Please make yourself at home and I will come right back with our drinks.” She walked into the kitchen and Regina decided to sit down on the couch, placing her coat on the back of it. Regina wasn't drunk and neither was Emma. That's an improvement from the last time Regina had an one night stand before she met Robin, where she was shitfaced and didn't even remembered the name of the guy. As she was pondering this, Emma got back and handed her the drink, clinking their glasses together and sitting close to Regina. If someone looked they would know right away that their closeness wasn't platonic, since Emma's thigh was flushed against Regina's and the blonde's arm was on the back of the sofa framing Regina's head. They drank a sip in silence as the bourbon went down burning and leaving both more heated than they already were. Emma reached out and slid a strand of Regina's hair behind her ear, making the brunette shiver at the brief contact. 

“Are you nervous?” Emma asked whispering in a soft voice. Regina let out an unflattering snort. 

“I'm never nervous about anything.” Regina said, staring at Emma's face. 

“Bullshit!” Emma said laughing. “Everybody who is human gets nervous, Regina.” 

“Who says I'm human?” Regina joked making Emma laugh. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot you're actually a goddess.” Emma said smiling. 

“I was going to say I'm a witch but I'll take the goddess title happily.” She winked as she sipped on her bourbon.” 

“Well, that explains it.” Emma said with a smirk. Regina frowned. 

“Explains what?”

“Explains how I was put under your spell.” Emma delivered with an entirely straight face and Regina lost it, snorting out a laugh that was joyous and free. Emma just smiled. 

“Oh my God, Emma. That was terrible.” She said after her bout of laughter.   
“What?!” Emma pretended to be offended. “I thought it was a perfectly good pun.” 

“I am appalled by what you consider a good pun.” Regina tsked as she finished her drink in one final gulp. 

“Oh please your majesty, enlighten me on the ways of good puns.” Emma said sarcastically as she too finished her drink. 

“Honestly, there's something that I would rather be doing than discussing good puns right now.” Regina smirked at the blonde woman in front of her. 

“Oh yeah?” Emma smirked back as she scooted even closer to Regina and placed their cups on the table. “Pray tell, I am all ears.” She smiled. 

“It would be much nicer if I just showed it to you.” The brunette leaned into Emma and closed the space between their lips kissing her passionately and in a unhurried fashion. The blonde cupped Regina's face to deepen the kiss and soon things were getting heated as Emma straddled Regina's lap to continue to kiss her. The weight of Emma's body on top of her was comforting for Regina, who placed one of her hands on the woman's waist and the other cupping her neck. They spent a long time just kissing, Regina didn't know if she was anxious to move things along or if she wanted to stay kissing Emma forever. There was something intoxicating about the blonde's lips, Regina couldn't get enough of her. 

Regina's hands started trailing against Emma's body, caressing everything in their path and making the woman on top of her squirm in delight. The brunette's hands ended up sliding beneath Emma's tank top and caressing the warm skin there, making Emma instantly shudder at the contact. 

“I'm sorry, my hands are a little cold.” Regina whispered against Emma's swollen and pink lips. 

“They're perfect, please don't stop.” Emma whispered back in a frantic tone and promptly resuming the fevered kiss. 

So Regina didn't. She kept caressing Emma's body tentatively and cataloging the blonde's reactions so she could learn what she enjoyed more. Soon Emma's hands also started wandering and found themselves cupping Regina's breasts above the flimsy fabric of her bra and dress. Regina could feel herself blushing at the contact and shuddering as Emma lowered the straps of her dress, revealing Regina's black lace bra to the world. 

“Someone was hoping to get fucked tonight.” Emma commented with a smirk, making Regina roll her eyes. 

“Please, I always wear lace lingerie.” She gave a sultry smile. “When I hope to get fucked I tend to wear absolutely nothing.”

Regina watched enraptured as Emma's green eyes darkened right in front of her. 

“Well, I hope to see that one day.” Emma's voice was huskier and lower than it was one minute before. Regina pretended she didn't shivered at the sound. 

“If you do your job nicely tonight, maybe you will.” She smirked and Emma kissed her again, this time caressing her breasts. Regina started lifting Emma's tank top and the blonde finished its ascent, throwing it far away. Emma was wearing a simple red bra, that almost made Regina's eyes water at its ugliness. She quickly unclasped it and threw the offending garment away, hoping to never lay eyes on it again. Emma's breasts were lovely. They were quite small and perky, with rosy nipples that were making Regina's mouth water. Never being a person that resisted temptation, Regina dived into the blonde's breasts eagerly, licking and nipping at her nipples. Emma's moans and tiny whimpers where like music to Regina's ears, so she engulfed one of Emma's nipples into her mouth while she played and pinched the other one. 

Emma was writhing against her lap, looking for friction against something. Her hands were in Regina's hair tugging it lightly and the brunette wondered if Emma would be more forceful if her mouth was somewhere else. She was quite eager to find out. Regina traded nipples a few minutes into it but soon Emma tugged at her hair, so Regina released her nipple with a sinful pop and returned her lips to Emma's. 

Emma soon became impatient, so she unclasped Regina's bra and threw it away somewhere. Regina almost complained about her expensive garment being treated so poorly but her tongue was tied when she saw the look on Emma's eyes. The blonde was eying the brunette's breasts hungrily, making Regina shudder. The latina knew she had smaller breasts than average of her lineage but for Emma that didn't seemed to care. She quickly lapped at the dark nipples, sucking it lightly and scraping it with her teeth. Regina had never been one that got off on her nipples being sucked, quite frankly, most of the time she found it tedious and only indulged because her partners seemed to like it. But with Emma it was another thing entirely. She actually felt her cunt clench at nothing when Emma flicked her tongue against her nipple, watching it harden right before her eyes. 

“Emma, I can't take it anymore.” Regina panted. 

“Oh are we already at the begging stage?” Emma asked in a smug tone of voice and with a raised eyebrow. 

Regina rolled her eyes. 

“Please! I never beg.” 

“Is that a challenge?” Emma smirked. 

“Just shut up and eat me out.” Regina rolled her eyes again while Emma chuckled. 

“Why, yes your majesty. I thought you would never ask.” With that Emma slid from Regina's lap to the ground and kneeled in front of her. She started pulling drown Regina's dress and uncovering her body to the hungry view of the blonde. Soon the dress was laid out above the growing pile of clothes on the floor. 

“Gosh!” Emma said in awe and she caressed Regina's thighs reverently. “Has anyone ever told you how fucking beautiful you are?” 

Regina blushed with the comment, she couldn't help herself. Many people had told her how beautiful she was, but the sincerity in Emma's voice completely caught her off guard. 

“Of course they have.” The blonde responded to her own question. “Look at you, there's no way that nobody ever told you that. It's completely impossible. 

Emma started kissing Regina's feet that were still clad in heels and continued through the entirely expanse of her legs and thighs, quickly repeating the process with the other one, until she was placed between them and directly in front of Regina's clad center. The brunette could feel the blonde's hot breath against the damp lace of her underwear, making goosebumps appears in her skin. Emma kissed the covered center lightly squeezing out a gasp from Regina's lips. 

“Fuck, you smell so delicious.” She whispered in a husky voice. “I bet you taste just as wonderful.” 

Emma's hands grabbed at Regina's panties and pulled them down slowly and steadily, just prolonging the wait. Soon the panties were off Regina's body and the only thing she was wearing were her heels. Emma didn't intend to take them off. Emma's hands slid against Regina's thighs, grabbing at the flesh there with gusto. Emma never had been a woman with curves, she had always been on the lean and thin side. The blond was okay with it but she had always envisioned woman like Regina as goddesses with all those sinuous curves. That might explain the phase where she had a massive crush on Christina Hendricks. 

Emma placed one of Regina's legs on her shoulder, so she could be entirely open and at Emma's mercy. Regina's cunt was completely waxed of hair and her lips were spilling out with how swollen and wet she was. It made Emma's mouth water. 

“Fuck.” She mumbled in awe as she spread Regina's labia with her thumb and forefinger, making the woman hiss lightly at the cold it ensued on her nether region. 

“You've been saying that word a lot lately.” Regina said with a chuckle. Her voice had dropped an octave and it was raspy. It was the sexiest sound Emma had ever heard. 

“It's the only expletive my brain is able to remember.” She responded sincerely. Regina chuckled again, but her giggles were replaced with a hoarse moan as Emma flicked her tongue against her engorged clit. 

Emma didn't let up after that. Her tongue was doing sinful things against Regina's sex and the slurping noises coming from the act were only making the brunette wetter. Emma surely knew what she was doing. Regina felt her body squirming against the couch, like she didn't had any control over it. 

It could have been minutes or hours for all that Regina cared. The feeling of Emma's tongue against her sex was driving her wild enough even to forget her own name, otherwise she would have remembered the intricate concept of time.

Soon enough she was on the brink of orgasm and even if she didn't knew how much time had passed she was sure it was a tiny amount. No one else had ever brought her this close to orgasm in such a limited space of time. 

“Emma, I'm gonna-” She didn't had the strength to finish her phrase but Emma redoubled her efforts and soon Regina was falling through the precipice of her pleasure, almost blacking out in the process. The brunette felt her whole body spasming and tingling, making her toes curl. Regina's voice was raw from moaning and she felt like a puppet with its strings cut. She stayed panting and spent for a whole minute before she hauled Emma on top of her and kissed her mouth, tasting herself on her tongue and moaning. Regina's hands were buried in Emma's luscious blond hair and she couldn't stop kissing the woman. 

“Maybe we should move this to the bedroom.” Emma whispered against Regina's mouth and the brunette nodded. They both disentangled and got up from the couch making Regina realize her legs were a bit unstable from her Earth shattering orgasm. Emma held her hand as they stepped over Regina's clothes and she guided them to her room. Emma's room was simple and minimalistic but was quite organized. The tone on her walls and furniture were all white and black and the only pop of color on her room was a miniature yellow beetle on her table and a purple dream catcher by her window. Emma stopped them in front of her queen sized bed and looked expectantly at Regina. 

“You're still wearing too many clothes.” Regina stated as her eyes raked through the blonde woman's body. 

“True.” Emma smiled, looking down at her naked top and fully clothed bottom. “What are we going to do about that?” 

Regina sat down on the edge of Emma's bed and crossed her legs, adopting a posture like she was on an important meeting and not naked on some stranger girl's bedroom. 

“Stripping is the only logical outcome.” Regina said. 

“Everything you want, your majesty.” Emma teased with an smirk and even went as far as curtsying, making Regina roll her eyes and swat at the girl's clothed thigh. 

“Stop being sassy! We don't have time for this.” She said as she reached for Emma's jeans and unbuttoned them, quickly sliding it down her legs. 

“It's always time to be sassy.” Emma rebutted as she placed a hand on Regina's shoulder to take her boots off. 

Regina had never met someone she felt so comfortable with in such a short span of time. She had had many one night stands before but never one with such intimacy. She never had someone tease and verbally spar with her as Emma did. It was refreshing. 

Emma finally was freed from her pants and left with only her simple white panties.

“Sorry it isn't sexier but I wasn't planning to get laid today.” She gave a rueful smile. Regina glanced up at Emma and kissed against her panties, making the blonde shudder. 

“Just the fact that you are wearing it makes it the sexiest thing I ever saw.” She smirked. “But I would prefer if you were wearing nothing, so let's remedy that.”

With that Regina undressed Emma from her last piece of clothing and tossed it somewhere behind her. Emma's pussy had only a strip of dark blonde hair above her moist and pink lips. 

“Someone is a natural blonde I see.” Regina remarked and Emma blushed. 

“Yeah but I still bleach my hair a lighter tone.” She confessed. 

Regina shrugged. 

“It's a good look on you.” The brunette didn't gave time for Emma to respond, since she dived into her folds licking it with the tip of her tongue. Emma moaned, surprised, and her legs almost buckled making her grab at Regina's hair for balance. 

“Oh my God, Regina!” She gasped. “Give a girl some warning.” She said and Regina smirked against the woman's flesh, chuckling at her surprised tone of voice. 

Regina kept licking at Emma's outer folds, purposefully missing her clit and entrance to tease her. 

“Stop teasing me!” Emma exclaimed in a frustrated tone. 

Regina just laughed but decided to comply, finally stroking Emma's clit with the flat of her tongue and holding her hips to keep the woman in place. Emma let out a long moan at the feeling of Regina's tongue against her most sensitive part. 

“Why are you so good at this?” She groaned in an inquisitive tone. “I thought you had never eaten out a woman before.” 

Regina lifted her head as she rearranged one of Emma' legs to stay on the mattress so she could have better access. 

“I've been told that I am a very fast learner.” She winked at Emma and resumed her job. 

Regina took her sweet time licking Emma's folds before she inserted one finger inside the woman's pussy and croaking it so she could hit that sweet spot at the front of her walls. Emma shuddered in Regina's grasp and let out a long and loud groan. 

“Keep that way and you're gonna make me wake the neighbors.” She whined. 

“Wake the whole building, I don't give a fuck.” Regina whispered hotly against her pussy. “I want to hear you.”

Regina redoubled her efforts after this and Emma didn't hid her moans from her anymore. The brunette inserted another finger and sucked on her clit, maintaining a vigorous and steady pace. 

Emma could feel her orgasm approaching unbound and breaking through all of her barriers in a record amount of time. She placed her hands on Regina's shoulders and doubled over when the wave of pleasure hit her, leaving her gasping from breath, convulsing and trembling all over. Regina managed to maneuver her onto the bed and laid besides her. Her lips were swollen and shiny from Emma's juices and her cheeks were flushed. She also had a big smile on her face and Emma ha to kiss her just because of it.

They spent a long time kissing and caressing each other's body languidly, before Regina sighed and sat up on the bed. 

“What is wrong?” Emma asked. 

“Nothing is wrong.”

“Then, where are you going?” Emma asked from her sprawled point of view on the bed as she saw Regina getting up. 

“Home.” Regina just said, looking around and remembering her clothes weren't in the bedroom. She exited the bedroom and Emma got up from the bed, feeling legs still trembling. She grabbed and put on her robe, going to her living room and finding Regina already dressed in her panties and bra. 

“Spend the night.” Emma said softly as she watched Regina get dressed. 

“I can't.” Regina sighed and looked at the blonde woman standing confused in her own living room. “If I spend the night my son will be worried.” She said, putting on her dress. “Emma, there's nothing more that I would love than to spend the night kissing you, but I really can't.” Regina said with a defeated look. 

Emma walked towards her and caressed her face with both her hands. “It's okay, I understand. We all have priorities in life.” She said, leaning towards Regina to kiss her. “I'll give you my number.” She said as she disentangled herself from Regina and went to a little corner table in the living room to grab some pen and paper. Regina watched her go for a few seconds before she resumed rearranging her clothes. 

Emma came back with a little sliver of paper that she put inside the pocket of Regina's coat as she was putting it on. 

“Call me.” She said, looking into Regina's eyes as she nodded. The woman grabbed her phone and called an uber to pick her up. 

“This was great, Emma.” Regina smiled. “Thank you for the company.” 

Emma chuckled. 

“Anytime.” She looked at Regina from under her eyelashes and bit her lip. “I really hoped you would stay. I still haven't showed you all my moves.” 

Regina laughed. 

“I'm sure you didn't.” She licked her bottom lick. “I am satisfied with the ones I got, though.” 

Emma smirked and step forward again, grasping Regina's waist with her hands firmly, but gently. 

“Always aim to please. I'm also very satisfied.” She said. 

“Oh really? Well, maybe I can add cunnilingus into my resume from now on.” Regina smirked. 

“You really should, It surely will get you the job.” Emma said and they both laughed heartily. 

Regina's cellphone pinged signalizing her uber was there. 

“I should go.” Regina said. “It was really nice meeting you.” 

“Likewise.” Emma kissed Regina frantically and passionately, holding her like she was the most precious thing.

“Damn, I wish I didn't have to go.” Regina whispered against Emma's lips. 

“If he wait longer your rating will go down for sure.” Emma let go of her waist begrudgingly. 

“We can't have that.” Regina said. “Goodbye Emma.” 

And with that she was off Emma's door, without a single look back, leaving Emma alone in her living room. 

As Regina got into the car, she grabbed the slip of paper from her pocket and crumbled it into her hand to throw it away, but she hesitated. Could she really discard this encounter like trash as all the ones she had in her life? Could she discard Emma like she hadn't meant anything? Could she make room for a relationship, whatever casual it may be, into her chaotic single mother life? 

 

Regina hesitated long enough with the paper in her hand to get to her house. Without having second thoughts she slipped the paper inside her pocket again. Emma was a subject she would get at a later date. Maybe she would never contact her again. Maybe she would. Only time would tell.


End file.
